O h, O l i v i a
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Harry always thought his parents' romance was like a fairytale, and that they were meant to be. At least that's what he thought before he saw a picture of a girl that wasn't his mum seated on his dad's shoulders. He shouldn't have been snooping through Sirius's stuff after all. But nevertheless, Moony and Padfoot retell the romance of James Potter and Olivia Declan.
1. Confusion in the Form of Love

**Welcome to my story that I thought up for you guys, I hope you enjoy. I really like this idea, and I have big plans for it so I hope you stick around. This will be a flashback kind of story where Remus and Sirius are telling him, but it's living their story if that makes any sense at all O_o Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**-Amy Nicole **

**. . . . . . . .**

Harry Potter never knew his parents. All he had were assumptions he heard from his godfather Sirius, and his father's best friend Remus. They talked about James and Lily's story like it was a fairytale and they were always meant to be. And that's what he believed until he saw the picture.

He was at Grimmauld place, bored out if his mind. His best friend Ron was beating his other best friend Hermione at Wizard's chess, and she, being the sore loser she was, was accusing him of cheating.

"Ronald, there is no possible way you knew that I was going to do that!" she exclaimed, and she was actually right. She was disproving her own point. It's not like he could do Occulemcy, and read her mind. And he said as much to her.

"Oh shut it Harry. Quit smirking." Hermione said as she glared at him. Then her face became one of realization. "You're getting an Order member to use Occulemcy on me!"

Harry rolled his eyes and face-palmed. He loved Hermione like a sister, he really did, but she could be so infuriating. She knew Ron was beating her fairly, she was just to prideful to admit it.

Ron decided to speak up. "Like I'd try that hard to beat you at Wizard's chess. I've done it enough times to get used to it." Harry sniggered as Hermione glared at Ron.

"But— but! Oh alright! Whatever." Hermione said, admiting defeat. Ron laughed at her before jumping from his chair, almost hitting the low ceiling that was only 6'5 feet tall.

"Get any bigger Ron, and you'll have to duck every time you stand up." Harry said. Ron just grinned.

"You're just bitter because you're only 5'10 ½ and I'm 6'2." He retorted. Hermione huffed.

"I'm only 5'4 and would like to stray from this topic please." she said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes as her friends laughed at her.

Fred and George walked in as Hermione said her sentence. "Hermie is a little angry at being so short Georgie." Fred said, smirking. George laughed.

"We have a stretching product if you'd like to test it out Mya. I'd get you to 5'7 really quickly." George said winking at her cheekily. Her cheeks reddened.

"I will not be testing out your products George!" She said regaining her composure. "I'm a new prefect!"

"So you've mentioned—" Harry grumbled at the same time as Fred shouted, "Oi! His products?"

Hermione ignored them, walking past them making a 'tutting' noise. George gazed lingered on Hermione's backside, Harry noticed.

"Don't you think you should make a move on my "sister" before you stare at her arse freely?" Harry teased George. He went red and Fred and Ron howled with laughter. It was obvious George had started liking Hermione after the Yule Ball the year before, probably because that's when she started getting noticed by boys. She was pretty now. Not that she wasn't pretty before, but she was really pretty now. Her bushy hair was tamed in cute bouncy curls, and her mahogany brown eyes were framed by pretty eyelashes. She was short yes, but she had a good slim body with small, but there curves. And George was the guy to take the most appreciation to this.

Harry left the room to go to the kitchen, where Ginny was chopping up some carrots. She was cute, he'd admit. Her being 5'8 unnerved him a little, but he liked staring into her chocolate brown orbs easily. She was tall, slim, and lean, athletic enough to be the only one able to keep up with him when they run. Her fiery red hair had gained some volume and she stopped straightening it so much, so it was wavy. It was messy, and in a way, sexy. She had a perfect white smile, dimples, and freckles across her cute button nose. She was beautiful in every way to him. He noticed she had her back turned, so his gaze sunk lower to her bottom, which was, erm, nice.

"Don't you think you should make a move on my "sister" before you stare at her arse freely? Filthy hypocrite." George said in his ear, making Harry jump and he cursed violently. He went crimson, as George laughed loudly enough for Ginny to turn around. She looked positively startled, those beautiful eyes looking alarmed.

"How long have you two been standing there?" She asked raising a perfect ginger eyebrow. Harry was disappointed she didn't go red at the sight of him like she used to. She was probably over him, and it made him a little sad. He liked Cho, sure, but Ginny was strong-willed and independent, and Harry felt like she wasn't someone he'd always have to reassure like Cho would certainly need him to. Everything they'd do would be like, "Oh would Cedric approve?" or maybe, "Did Cedric mention me before he died? I mean, you'd know." which would be impossible because he didn't know he was going to die.

He'd much rather be carefree with Ginny, but she was dating Michael Corner now, so it seemed like Harry's chance was over.

"Not long at all..." Harry said, somewhat unconvincingly. Ginny had to be seeing and hearing things, because Harry Potter would never blush at the sight of her, or stand there looking at her. It was impossible. He liked _Cho_. Ginny wanted to smack her for entrancing Harry like that. But the more she realized it, the more it hurt to know he would never be hers. But nonetheless, she had taken Hermione's advice about dating other people in hopes Harry would notice her for more than Ron's baby sister. Michael was nice, but Ginny's heart still belonged to Harry.

"I'm just gonna go." Harry said awkwardly, trying to escape embarrassment. Ginny probably thought he was a creepy pervert. Dammit George!

. . . . . . . .

Harry went to Sirius's old room, quickly finding a scrapbook on his dresser. The cover had the title,_ 'Friends', _and his bad mood brightened considerably. It was sure to have his parents in it. And it did.

He saw his parents as teenagers, James looking a lot like Harry, and Lily being gorgeous. His mum was a beauty. Long, silky red hair the color of cherries, and bright almond shaped green eyes with long pretty eyelashes. In one picture, a snowflake floated on Lily's nose, causing her to scrunch it up. In another picture, Lily was with a group of friends, and James threw a snowball at her back, her face alit with shock as she spun around and chased him, them both visibly laughing.

His parents looked so happy, without a care in the world, not knowing that in a few years, they would be murdered by Voldemort. He loved and missed them a lot. He wish they were at Grimmauld Place with him, not dead. He would love to see he sad look disappear from Sirius and Remus's eyes. Harry didn't realize he was crying until a tear hit Lily's eye on the picture.

He turned the page, wiping the tear away angrily. What he saw next made his breath hitch. His blood went cold, and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw. His dad was with a girl that wasn't his mum. And he looked happy. The girl was seated on his shoulders, and as the picture moved, she swept down and gave James a peck on the cheek.

"Oh. So you found that picture." Harry jumped up and spun around, relaxing when he saw Sirius. Harry suddenly felt embarrassed, even though Sirius's expression held reassurance. He felt very vulnerable and childish. He had to let go of the death of his parents. It just haunted him now.

"Sorry Sirius. I just knew there'd be my mum and dad in here. I didn't mean to snoop." he said, rubbing a hand down his neck, it was what he did when he was nervous. Sirius smiled at him fondly.

"I don't mind Harry, not at all. I'm glad you got to see your parents happy. But you probably want me to explain James's girlfriend in that picture." Harry wanted him too, but he felt stupid for thinking his dad was always with his mum.

"Kind of. Only because they look so happy, and I can't imagine them breaking up." Harry answered. Sirius sighed, as if wishing he could go back to those days.

"Neither could we. We- as in the Marauders, thought they would be together forever. I think you should know the story Harry. You have every right." Sirius told him. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm going to go see if Moony will help me explain it." Sirius quickly left the room, returning a minute later with Remus, who looked understanding.

"So you want to know about Olivia Declan and your father? Well be prepared, this story is anything but simple."

. . . . . . . .

**Yay! I'm happy. I'm proud of this introduction, and I hope you enjoyed. Please drop a review on your way out, they motivate me to write faster. These chapters will get longer, I promise, this is just the beginning. ;) Like I explained before the chapter started, the next chapter will be in the past, in the Marauder's time, but remember Sirius and Remus are telling Harry the story, I just won't have them explaining it like that, that will be the story. I just confused myself, but I'm sure you'll get it next chapter. ;) So please leave a review, thank you for reading! **

**-Amy Nicole xxo**


	2. So This Isn't For Extra Credit?

**Thank you for all your support last chapter, and I hope you enjoy the actual first chapter. :) Remember that this is when the actual story starts. **

**-Amy Nicole**

**. . . . . . . .**

~On October 5th, 1975~

James Potter wasn't paying much attention in Transfiguration, and that wasn't new. It came natural to him, and he never needed to practice to be the best. His best friend Sirius Black wasn't all that great at it, but they passed notes anyway.

_S- Prongs, you'll give me the answers tonight won't you?_

_J- Of course you twit, I always do. _

_S- This is why we're best friends. _

_J- Totally. Padfoot, you should check out Snivellius's hair. It's greasier than usual._

_S- Is that even possible? _

_J- Apparently. Look at it._

Sirius looked at it. Snape certainly looked even less put together than usual. He wondered if something was going on with his family, or maybe it was schoolwork.

_S- Yeesh. We should stop. It's almost time to go. _

And it was. Not twenty seconds after he said it, the bell signaling the end of the day rang. He and his three best friends got up to follow the other students out the door.

"Mr. Potter, please stay and talk with me. I have something I wish to discuss with you." A much younger Professor McGonagall said to the young, stubborn fifth year James Potter.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at him as if waiting for him. He smiled at them. They were really there for him for everything. They clearly thought he was in trouble. And that's what he thought as well.

"You guys go I'll catch up." James told them, and they left. The tall 6'3 boy was a messy-haired, hazel-eyed, trouble-making teenager, admired by many females. It was a wonder why he only looked at Lily Evans. He stood in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Yes Professor, what'd I do now?" he asked politely, looking bored. McGonagall gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"You are one of my most gifted Transfiguration students, and I feel like you could be a help to those who aren't." she said.

He narrowed his eyes, not getting it. "Huh?"

"I want you to teach them." She elaborated, rolling her eyes.

"You want me to be a tutor!?" James said incredulously. McGonagall frowned.

"I would appreciate it Potter." She replied.

"But - tutoring is not my strongsuit!"

"But Transfiguration is. Know your material and you can teach anything."

"I don't know Professor."

"It could help you grow in so many ways!"

"No."

"Don't you want to share your knowledge with students in need?" she asked one more time, trying to persuade him.

"Not really." he said. She sighed. She should have known better. She grinned as she thought of something, and James was surprised to see a ghost of a smirk on his Professor's face.

"It would be extra credit that would go towards some classes you are failing." she said, clearly thinking she got him. She was frustrated that he could be a really good student if he put any effort into anything.

"Nah still doesn't sound like it's worth it." James said, and she huffed, exasperated.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"You are doing it."

"Yes Professor."

"Meet Miss Olivia Declan in the library at noon tomorrow."

"Never heard of her." McGonagall sighed at his dismissal behavior.

"She's a fourth year Hufflepuff."

"Oh, ok." he said not really caring. And as he walked away he had another thought. "Will this still be up for extra credit?"

"No."

"Shit."

"Potter!"

"Sorry Professor."

. . . . . . . .

His friends stared at him, disbelieving. "You? A tutor?" Sirius had a blank look on his face before bursting into laughter, falling over the back of the armchair. Remus looked overly thoughtful as always, where as Peter just looked shocked.

"Why would she pick you?" Remus asked, shocked. James shrugged.

"I am and I quote, 'one of her most gifted students.'"

Remus feigned hurt. "I'd be a much better tutor than you." James rolled his eyes.

"I don't doubt that Moony, you have a lot more patience." he replied, and Remus grinned.

"Thanks Jamie," he said, ignoring James's face at the nickname.

"So we're serious this time. Why do you - as in James," Sirius asked looking at the other Marauders pointedly before continuing, "think she picked you?" he finished, leaning back. Peter never really talked much, he mostly just followed them around, so they didn't expect any words from him.

"This is her way of teaching me a lesson, and to expand my horizons and help people." James said dramatically waving his hands.

"Well it's about time you learned." a sharp, stern voice said. James turned around so fast and saw Lily Evans in all her glory. She was glaring at him while looking radiant. She was beautiful. She was 5'9, curvy, and had lean, long legs. Her long gorgeous cherry red hair was to her ribcage, and her piercing green eyes were glaring daggers at James. Merlin, she was well, stunning.

"Taken to eavesdropping have we Evans?" James said snarkily. He may have liked her a lot, but he didn't show weakness to anyone. Not been Lily Gorgeous Evans. She scoffed, brushing aside the comment easily.

"Please Potter, it's not that interesting. I was walking out."

"It's not that interesting, but I'm that interesting." He said arrogantly.

"Oh absolutely, people are just lining up for you." Lily retorted sarcastically. James smirked, and she wanted to smack him.

"They would be dear, it's just how obvious I made it to them that I was yours, that stopped them." He said arrogantly. He was satisfied to see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Why don't you just grow up?"

"Because it's impossible."

"You're so annoying!"

"You're too uptight."

"You're insufferable."

"And you're adorable. Go out with me?"

"You wish Potter." She said, flipping her hair and dramatically walking out after her friend Emma Pickett, who winked at Sirius on they way out, causing Lily to forcefully yank her out of the portrait hole.

"I do wish!" James yelled after her.

"What do you see in that chick? Nothing but trouble she is." Sirius said glaring at Lily's back, blushing when he noticed what Emma was doing, which Remus noticed was a first.

James turned to Sirius fiercely after his question.

"I happen to really like her! I like the fact that she tells me off because no one else does! I like that she _doesn't_ treat me like some sort of god." James said. Sirius still looked uncertain.

"James, she's hurt you about a million times."

"I don't care."

"You're going to one of these days."

"I don't think so."

Remus tried to end the awkward conversation by starting his own. "What girls are you dating this week Siri?"

"None actually." Sirius said, relaxing when he realized the argument with his best mate was over. He ignored the looks of shock on their faces, and silently relieved to see James wasn't mad at him.

"I'm into, like actually into, the sweet, talented, beautiful Emma Pickett." he said. They all nodded.

"Oh, ok. That's a good change for you." Remus said knowing why Sirius blushed. Sirius nodded in thanks. James jolted as he realized something.

"Shit, Sirius! We have Quidditch in like five minutes!" Sirius's face matched his face of horror, and they bolted out of the common room.

. . . . . . . .

Lily walked out with Emma, getting worked up like she always is when she was around Potter. Emma looked at her cautiously.

"Lily, calm down." she said to the redhead, who was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Lily nodded. Emma was a curly headed blonde with sapphire blue eyes and a winning complexion. She was 5'6, which was normal, but she seemed to think it was short. She was pretty, she just didn't know it. She got massive appreciation for being able to sort Lily out. They were best friends because they knew how to deal with each other's mad ways. She remembered when they first met on the train ride in first year, when Emma asked how her hair became that shade of red. They got along really well from them both being Muggleborns.

"I'm ok! I swear!" Emma gave her a doubtful look.

"I'm _fine_ Emma." Lily said dismissively. Emma ignored the small stab of hurt she felt from that comment.

"No you're not! You get all flustered around James, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you... erm... have sexual tension or something?" Emma blushed as she said the sentence. Merlin, she was pathetic.

_"No." _Lily said sharply. Then her face became one of amusement. "Why was that so hard for you to say?" Emma blushed again.

"I really don't kn -"

"Because you have sexual tension with Black!" Lily said, in an arrogant air.

"Sirius." Emma corrected immediately, paling when she realized what she'd done. Then she blushed as Lily started grinning wickedly at her. She had that look on her face like, no-matter-what-you-say-I'm-right. And Emma sighed and nodded.

"I like him... a lot." Lily was grinning stupidly, causing Emma to blush.

"Piss off Lily." Emma said half-heartedly. She just laughed.

"Oh I have big plans Emma, and I get you can't wait to find out what they are." She said in an over-dramatic voice.

"Shit, no Lily."

"Yes, why not?"

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"He does, and even if he didn't, he'd still shag you."

"Gee thanks Lily."

"You're welcome." She said not catching the sarcasm, and clapping her hands together excitedly.

Emma looked fine for a second and then, "I don't know Lily." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why? Are you seeing someone else?" She asked mock-stern.

"Um no."

"You are! Little whore."

"I'm not! Hey, I'm not a whore!"

"Fine, I kinda agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Benjamin Wyatt."

_"Whore." _Lily said again. Emma held out her shaking hands, about to throttle Lily's pretty little neck, but Lily just smirked and she gave up.

"I was denying my feelings for Sirius at the time." Emma explained.

"When was this?"

"Umm... Yesterday."

"Emmaaaa." Lily said, drawing out Emma's name. Emma knew she was annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I just realized it!"

"Whatever. I love you and your dumb little self."

"I hate you."

"No you love me." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Fine."

"Ha, I knew it."

"Shut up."

. . . . . . . .

The next morning, James woke up at ten, two hours before he had to meet the mysterious Olivia Declan.

He ate breakfast, and when it was time to go, his friends wished him luck. It took him a second to remember where the library was, because it's not like he ever goes there on a regular basis.

It was easy to find Olivia because she was the only other one in there. Her back was facing him, and she was bending down, digging through her bag. This gave him full view of her bottom, which was, well, nice. Her skirt was longer than required and everything she wore seemed big on her tiny frame.

He hadn't seen her face yet, but she had brown hair. Deep, dark, rich brown hair to her waist in waves. It was pretty. Her skin was pale, a big contrast from her hair, but she didn't have a bunch of freckles like Lily did. And he found that he didn't really care.

He made it in front of her, her still not noticing. She finally noticed when he put his bookbag down with a, 'thump.' Olivia jumped. He finally got a good look at her face. She was very pretty to him. She had wide, innocent amber eyes that were just... wow. She had a cute button nose with freckles on it, and rosy pink lips that looked very kissable. He immediately shook himself. He didn't even know her! And he was Lily's, he didn't need to be thinking about another girl!"

She had just noticed him sitting there. "James Potter, hi." Her voice was very soft and quiet, like she didn't use it very much. She definitely seemed like the timid type.

"Hello."

"I'm Olivia." She introduced quietly. James smiled sweetly.

"I know."

. . . . . . . .

**Thanks for reading! Review on your way out! Thanks for my reviews and follows from last chapter! I hope you understand how the story is taking place now :)**

**-Amy Nicole **


	3. Of Pretty Boys and Dark Pasts

**I can't tell you guys how happy I am with the success of this story already! My biggest fear about writing this was people thinking I was a Lily-basher, which is not true, I love her, curiosity really created this story ;) I'm really excited about this story because I have big, big plans! I've seriously already planned out a sequel.**

** And to those of you who are waiting for an update for 'My Guess is Fate' I have major writer's block on the second chapter :( So PM me ideas for that one. And to new readers, that is about George/OC and it's post-war. **

**I hope I'm making my OCs relatable, I happen to love Emma and she's going to be in this a lot. ;) Her and Lily's conversation was fun to write, and I hope nobody took any sort of offence to it, if you did, let me know. Anyway, I'm done, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry I forgot one last two chapters. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does :) **

**-Amy Nicole**

**. . . . . . . .**

Honestly, Olivia nearly peed her pants when she found out who her tutor was. James, freaking, Potter. The only reason she was even failing Transfiguration is because her brain hadn't been focused since third year the year before. She was too busy grieving about her dad's death.

Her dad was her only friend growing up because they lived in a muggle neighborhood. Olivia wasn't a muggleborn though, she was a half-blood, her mum was a witch. A witch who left them when Olivia was two months old. Her Dad tried his best to understand her magic, and actually did pretty well. Her stepsisters and stepmother didn't though.

Her dad married Eloise Parley when Olivia was five. She was sweet for three years until her something changed. Then she and her twin daughters, Bella and Sami started abusing Olivia for the hell of it. And her dad never found out because Bella, Sami, and Eloise would tell him that some neighborhood boys beat her up and not them. It was sick. The only place that she could safe at was Hogwarts. But she didn't have any friends at Hogwarts either. She was too isolated, had been too quiet for so long that she was unapproachable.

At home, it was 'sit down' and 'shut up'. Olivia didn't know how to be a normal kid anymore, and she wore big clothes to hide her bruises, scratches, and other injuries. One time, Eloise threw a beer bottle at her head, and she ducked, but a piece of glass scraped under her eye. She had a scar so faded, you could barely see it, but it was still there.

Her family loved to pick at the fact that she was magical. 'Freak' or 'mutant' were the most common. The only person who loved her was dead. She accepted that. She'd learned to live with herself as she was.

Before she left for platform 9 ¾, she had received her latest injury of a black eye that she covered with makeup.

She got it the night before when she was finishing up packing for Hogwarts. She thought maybe she could trick Eloise into finally signing her paper so she could go to Hogsmeade that year. It didn't go so well.

Olivia had covered up the paper with one of her textbooks when she went to talk to Eloise.

"Eloise?" She had asked timidly. The woman had grunted in response as she smoked her cigarette and blew the smoke in Olivia's face, her tacky red lips pursed into an 'o'. Olivia had to force herself not to recoil in disgust. "I was wondering if you could sign this for school."

"Is eht for dat fun place on weekends? Cause if eht iz, I ain't signing it. You don't deserve no fun place." Eloise had a weird sounding voice. She was from the states, and it made Olivia wonder if all Americans talked like that. Eloise also had a rough voice from smoking for so long.

"No, it's for medicine. For health reasons." Olivia lied smoothly. She was a good liar because she'd done it so many times. But Eloise had eyes that could see into her soul.

"Liar! You're a nasty liar little bitch!" And Eloise punched her in the face.

She couldn't speak in her own household with out getting severely punished. She was content with being isolated and distant, so how was she going to cope with James Potter being her tutor?

. . . . . . . .

She got up the next morning, and jolted when she realized what was happening that day. Her roommates, Allie, Ethel, and Melinda were still sleeping. They were nice enough she guessed, didn't bully her in any way, but weren't that friendly.

It was Saturday, so she didn't have to wear her uniform. She went over the option of what to wear in her brain. This was James Potter after all, and she wanted to make a good impression. Pleated skirt or jeans? She held up her khaki skirt and her ripped faded skinny jeans that probably costed Eloise 5 dollars.

She was concentrating at the time, so she jumped when she heard rustling. Ethel was up. Her strawberry blond hair was up in a messy bun, and her blue eyes looked tired.

"Sorry Ethel, I didn't mean to wake you up." Olivia apologized, blushing. Ethel did the craziest thing. She smiled.

"No worries, and it's Thea. Ethel makes me sound 80 years old." She said winking. Olivia must have looked really shocked because Thea went on. "I want to make a difference between us. We've been roommates for a little over three years, and I've never really talked to you. I didn't think that was what you wanted, but I want to get to know you. So whatever you need that you haven't been able to say to a friend before... out with it."

Olivia was suspicious. Really? Just like that? Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. No one cared about her, so why would Thea suddenly decide that she did. But what if she was sincere? Olivia could use a friend after all she'd been through.

"What?" She asked, stunned. That was really intelligent Olivia. But Thea smiled reassuringly.

"Sincere. I decided last night, and nicked this so you would believe me." She replied holding up a bottle of clear potion. Truth potion. She chugged before Olivia could tell her not to.

"I want to be Olivia Declan's best friend," she said and Olivia's heart soared, "And I also have a crush on Sammy Mendez." She put her hand over her mouth before she giggled before she went on. "Allie and Melinda are best friends, I'm just the third wheel. You could say I need a friend too."

"What do you need?" Thea asked her. Olivia missed those words come out of somebody's mouth. They meant the world to her.

Olivia cried. "Thank you." She croaked out. Thea nodded. Then Olivia held up the clothing items she had in her hand. "Skirt or jeans?" She said with a wavering voice. And they laughed.

"Skirt." Thea answered, and she helped her get ready. Olivia wore her skirt, which was ginormous on her, tucked in a big plain blue shirt, put on a cute white sweater that was big on her like everything was, and wrapped her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck. Thea made her wear her gray converse and told her to keep them.

"You look... cute. You make those big clothes work." She made a snapping motion and they giggled. Olivia pulled her hair down, and it fell to her waist. She brushed it and decided to keep it in its natural waves. Thea gave her a white stretchy headband to pull it back with. "What are you even going to do?" Olivia hesitated, but quickly answered. She trusted Thea.

"I need tutoring for Transfiguration," she answered, a tad embarrassed. Thea nodded. "And my tutor is James Potter." She said nervously, the panicky feeling finally sinking in. Thea's eyes widened.

"Whoa..." She said. Then she laughed. "You look good though. And I bet girls will be really jealous of you." She added winking at Olivia, who turned red.

"I guess, but having a tutor is embarrassing." Thea nodded understandingly.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Liv," She said. Liv? Olivia liked that, "Besides you are going to look great for James Potter!" Olivia laughed. Thea touched some things up, before stepping back and admiring her work.

"You're ready, now go!" Thea said, giving Olivia a squeezing hug, that was very reassuring, and she returned the hug to her friend.

. . . . . . . .

Olivia made her way down to the library and sat at a table towards the end. It was Saturday, so no one in their right mind would be in the building today. Except her.

She looked through her bag for a quill and ink. It became such a struggle, that she had to stand up, and dig through her book bag. Shit, why was that so hard? Her fingertip came in contact with her quill and she reached as far as she could and grasped it. She did the same this with her ink. Damn, it was like the bag was bigger than her.

She had just grabbed it, when she heard a thump. She jumped up, startled, to see a roguishly handsome James Potter. When the hell did he get there? But oh Merlin, he was beautiful to her. Every. Little. Thing. Every little raven hair on his head was in a messy, and she just wanted run her hands through it to see just how messy she could get it. And then she mentally slapped herself. His hazel eyes were bright and full of joy. She wished she could have that.

She realized she should say something after a minute. "James Potter, hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Olivia." She introduced, thinking that there was no way in hell he knew who she was. But...

"I know." He said smiling sweetly, and her heart soared.

"Oh." Was all she could say. She tried not to get too lost in his hazel eyes. Or note how cute his dimples were. She looked down and drowned the world out, and when she looked up a moment later, he looked like he was waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, but what?" She said, feeling stupid, and turning crimson.

"Why do you always look down? You're beautiful." He said, tilting her chin up with his finger. Her face felt on fire.

"I'm not beautiful." She immediately disagreed.

"Yes you are. Absolutely."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be tutoring me?" Olivia asked, trying to stray away from this awful topic that was making her feel worse.

"Yeah, let's get started."

And they did... In more ways than one.

. . . . . . . .

**This chapter was so short, forgive me please! It's the only way I could think of ending it. Please review and give feedback! I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter, but things certainly get more interesting next chapter ;)**

**-Amy Nicole**


	4. You Know She Shags People, Right?

**Oh my gosh I love you guys! I'm so excited about this! Olivia's not totally like Harry if you're wondering, just a little bit. Well anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**-Amy**

. . . . . . . .

"Hiya there beautiful." James greeted Olivia as he sat across from her. She blushed, but not as much as she used to.

"Hey James." Olivia replied, much more casual than she'd oringinally had.

He'd being tutoring her for a month, once on Saturday and once on Thursday night. She was really getting the hang of Transfiguration, but maybe because she'd known it all along, or maybe it was his brilliant teaching. He was betting on the second one of course.

While she'd been getting better at Transfiguration, they'd also been getting closer. Mentally and physically. In the middle of tutoring, James would sit on the arm of her chair to see if she noticed, or didn't like it. She didn't look uncomfortable, so he kept doing it. Every once in a while, they shoulders would brush, and James's arm would feel like it was on fire.

She'd definitely grown more attractive to him, and he was finding himself falling for her. He liked the way her eyebrow raised when she was questioning him, how she bit her lip while doing a spell, and how she twirled her hair around her finger when she concentrated. It was adorable, and somewhat distracting. He wanting nothing more than to pin her to the table and have his way with her, but that was obviously a no.

Olivia also found herself being drawn to James. She'd always had a crush on him. She'd always wanted to know what it was like to be his girlfriend, be his only love. But it _always _seemed so unrealistic and out of reach_._ But now she could see it happening, and she wanted to be with him more. See him, touch him, and savour him for herself. But that seemed unrealistic even when they were friends. There was no way he could feel the same way. But they were still friends. Good friends.

"Olivia?" James asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. She looked up in acknowledgement. James smiled fondly.

"I need a nickname for you." He declared. She raised her eyebrow, causing James's heart to do a summersault.

"Do teachers usually give students nicknames?" She questioned.

"Ah, but I'm a tutor. Big difference. Main one is age."

"Ok, well if you're serious about a nickname, Thea calls me Liv, and Professor Slughorn likes to call me Olli."

James shook his head vigorously. "Mine has to be unique." He put his hands on each side of her face, and her heart leaped to her throat, thinking he was going to kiss her. But sadly, he didn't.

"Via." He announced, his face looking smug.

"Via." She repeated, testing it out on her tongue. Then she smiled.

"Via it is." James said, clapping his hands together. Then his face looked thoughtful. "Why does Slughorn have a nickname for you? You said teachers don't give students nicknames. Pervert." Olivia laughed.

"My best subject is potions, Slughorn practically worships the ground I walk on." She said snootily, smirking and sticking her nose in the air like James was lesser than her.

"My queen." James said bowing. Olivia curtsied. Then they laughed.

"He also said that I could take fifth year classes with Gryffindor's fifth years when they have potions with Slytherin because they could fit it in my timetable, but it was my choice." Olivia bit her lip, and nervously looked at James. She wondered if he was nice to her only because his friends weren't there. Would he treat her like garbage anywhere else?

But his reaction made her day. "That class would be so much more enjoyable with you in it!" He said, picking her up, and spinning her around excitedly. She was literally a foot shorter than him, so picking her up was easy. He was so attracted to her. She wasn't what he thought his type was. He thought his type was tall, thin, red headed, but he realized his real type was a kind heart. Like Olivia's.

"I wanted to ask you something." James said, suddenly serious. He had Olivia's attention now. He was never serious. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Holy shit, did she do that? Make him like that?

"Yes?" She said, wanting him to spit it out.

"Well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me and my friends?" He was going to ask her to go with him alone, but he chickened out. Olivia didn't expect him to ask her, she'd just hoped he would.

"Absolutely! I'd love to meet your friends." And she did want to meet his friends. She needed friends. Wait Hogsmeade? Eloise wouldn't sign her form! Dammit! But she just smiled at James like nothing was wrong.

"You'll probably have already met them because the Quiddtch game is Friday, but by the time we go to Hogsmeade, you'll be like one of us. Invite your friends along Via, it'll be fun!" Her mood darkened considerably.

"Friend, you mean? I only have one friend." Olivia told him.

"Why? You're so great," he asked, shocked, then thought better of it, "It doesn't matter, sorry, all I know is that by the end of next Hogsmeade trip at the latest, you'll have a whole group of friends." he winked at her, and she blushed. She hopped off the desk she was sitting in, and gave him a big lingering hug.

"Thank you James." She whispered.

"You're welcome Via." He whispered back.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arms were around her tiny waist. Fire erupted beneath her skin as he rubbed his hands across her back. "Too close?" He asked nervously. _Not close enough, _Olivia thought.

"No. You just stay where you are." She answered, whispering in his ear. And he did.

. . . . . . . .

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Brian Jordan yelled through the microphone.

James was playing and Olivia was excited to see him. He did look good in his uniform after all. He was a Chaser, he had told her.

James had given Olivia his scarf to wear for the game. It was colder as it was getting into November. Halloween that year for her had been spent studying with James, so it wasn't all that interesting.

Olivia had her Hufflepuff sweatshirt on with the Gryffindor scarf, with black gloves, earmuffs, and ugg boots. She was still cold though. Her teeth were clattering together as she walked to the pitch.

James was right about one thing though. His friends met her before the Quidditch match. James led her to them, smiling brightly. "Boys, Olivia. Olivia, Boys."

Sirius Black smiled at her. He was hot, but in an entirely different way than James with seductive gray eyes and shaggy black hair. Remus was a rugged kind of cute. Shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a fit body. Peter, just didn't stand out to Olivia too much, but he was kind enough.

Remus and Peter turned to her. "Want to find some seats Olivia?"

"Sure."

. . . . . . . .

Lily and Emma were making there way down to the Quidditch pitch, laughing like the good friends they were.

"Hey Lils?" Emma asked her best friend.

"Yeah?" Lily replied looking at her nails.

"I'm thinking about dying my hair brown."

"Shit no."

"Why?"

"Do you know how many girls would kill to have your blond hair?"

"Ummm - "

"Like tons."

"Ok, so that's a no."

"Yes." Lily said matter-of-factly "You'd only regret it."

"Got it." Emma said, fingering her curly hair that fell to her lower back in pretty curls.

They walked to the pitch in silence for a couple minutes. "It'd make me look smarter."

_"No."_

"Whatever." Emma said, giving up. They arrived at the pitch. The Gryffindor section had wild students with painted faces, costumes, and erm... nothing on. Everything was energetic and exciting.

Lily and Emma sat by their friends and roommates, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Owens. "Marley, Ally." Lily greeted.

"Lils, Ems." They said back. Marlene had popcorn, and Lily held our her hand for some.

"Pay for your own Lils."

"No."

"Fine."

"Sirius looks hot." Emma said as the Quidditch players got ready for the start.

"Duh, he's Sirius. My future soulmate." Marlene declared. Lily wanted to sarcastically retort that you can't have a future soulmate, you only have one, but she noticed as Emma tensed. Marlene always talked about how cute he was, but they never took her seriously.

"You like him? Like, like like him?" Emma clarified.

"That's only what I've been saying for the past five years Em."

"Shit Lily." Emma whispered to her best friend. Lily bit her lip. And Emma about lost it when she noticed Lily was holding in laughter.

"It's not like he likes her. She's his female equal when it comes to shagging people." She told Emma. Emma calmed down. Lily was right. Absolutely right. And she laughed with Lily about how big of a slut Marlene was.

"Who are the Marauders sitting with?" Lily asked a couple minutes later. Emma looked over to see a tiny girl. And she was really pretty.

"I've never seen her before." Marlene answered. They all agreed. Lily looked thoughtful.

"Is she the one James is tutoring?" She asked. They all looked at her in amazement. She rolled her eyes and explained, "She's sitting with the Marauders which obviously means she knows James, and they don't appear to be talking much, so they don't know each other that well, which _means_ she's the one he's tutoring." Emma raised her hands to head and mimicked an explosion going on in her brain. Lily was too smart for them.

"Do you think they're close? Spending some time alone together, and you get to know the person." Alice mused. Lily scoffed.

"She's probably another one who worships the grou -" she got cut off as she stared in amazement. The girl was wearing James's scarf, and as he flew by he winked at her, and when she blew a kiss at him, James blushed. _Blushed_. James did.

"I think he likes her." Emma said, and it was so obvious. Lily felt a sensation going on in her stomach. Like her insides were threatening to come out. She felt nauseous at the thought of James liking someone else.

"But he's in love with _me_." She pointed out, disbelievingly. Emma narrowed her eyes at Lily, skeptically.

"It doesn't seem that way anymore Lils." Emma told her gently. Lily felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She was not jealous. She _hated_ James.

"It _has_ to be that way!" Lily said. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. No, no, no, no. She couldn't like James. What Alice said next nearly made Lily barf.

"I thought he didn't really like you, you know how you always talk about him being a player, and thinking you were a good shag." Lily paled. She always said that. But as she saw now, she obviously wanted what James said to be true.

"Lily are you jealous?" Emma asked. Lily shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"I like the attention is all." She declared, but she couldn't get the sinking feeling out of her stomach. Deep down, she knew what was going on.

"Well then you won't mind going over and talking to her?" Emma asked, almost smugly, the bitch.

"Shit." Lily said under her breath, cursing Emma in her head.

. . . . . . . .

**I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did. I love writing with Lily and Emma, they're hilarious. I wrote that last part because I really want you guys to know that I love Lily/James, I do. But I might love Olivia/James a little more ;) Feel free to let me know what you think their couple name should be. ****Please drop a review on your way out ;) and tell whether or not you want me to go back to 1995 next chapter for a little catching up on their side. Anyway, thank you for reading, and review. :)**

**-Amy**


	5. Of Snowball Fights and Shaking Junk

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've had a busy week. Fall Break is a couple weeks away though and I just be able to update 3-4 times then :) Well I'm happy you liked the last chapter, and I'm so happy you guys are following and favoriting it, but I could use a little more reviews telling me what you'd like to see in these next chapters. I've got a lot planned, and this story is not going to be short, and I really have planned a sequel, you could review and guess what it's about ;)**

**This next chapter is going back to 1995, so tell me what you think, and if you hate it, and wish I'd stick with the story you're here to see, let me know, and I won't do it again. I can see where you wouldn't like it, trying to keep up with two stories at once. I'll try to make it as understandable as possible, but if you don't get it, I'll just keep writing about Olivia/James, and you know how much I love them ;)**

**-Amy**

**. . . . . . . .**

Harry sat there, just looking at Remus and Sirius for a while. "So Olivia had a crappy home and life. And my dad helped her?"

"Your father was the best thing that ever happened to her." Remus answered.

"Then why'd they break up?" Harry asked. Remus and Sirius exchanged forlorn looks.

"You'll have to wait for the rest of the story. You've only heard the beginning. But for now, I need to stretch my legs." Sirius said, and the three of them walked out of Sirius's bedroom.

"Harry! We didn't know where you'd gone!" Hermione said, engulfing Harry in a hug.

"How long were we?"

"Like two hours."

"Think it was days from the way you're acting."

"Shut up Harry." She said scowling as Harry sniggered.

"What's everyone doing?" Harry asked her.

"We're all about to have a snowball fight. Girls vs. Boys. You in?"

"You know it."

. . . . . . . .

Hermione met up with Ginny. Two girls only? That seemed to slip their minds when they planned the snowball fight.

"We're gonna get crushed. We're going against Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Remus, and Sirius."

Ginny rolled her eyes in agreement. "No kidding." she looked thoughtful for a minute, then she got a look of realization on her face. "Order girls!"

Hermione realized what she meant, and they bolted down the stairs. The Order meeting was over but everyone (except Snape anyways) usually stayed after and talked.

"Oi! Tonks!" Ginny called, and the young woman turned around. They absolutely loved Tonks. She never acted her age, which was 22, and she never treated them like little children. Her bright bubblegum pink hair was long and curly that day. It was cute.

"Gin! Mya! What do you think about the hair? I'm thinking about leaving it like this."

"It's so cute!" Ginny squealed.

"We have something to ask you." Hermione told Tonks. Tonks nodded, telling her to go on. She obviously thought it was something really serious.

"Anything."

"Would you be on our team for a snowball fight?" Ginny asked. Tonks looked relieved, annoyed, and then excited.

"Of course! But aren't there enough kids?"

"We wanted to make it Girls vs. Boys, and the fact that there are two of us, and six of them may have slipped our minds." Hermione told her. Tonks laughed.

"You need four girls. Me..." She looked at the other Order girls. "Hestia." Hestia Jones was a pretty brunette a couple years older than Tonks, but just as lovable, and she accepted the challenge immediately.

"Who else?" Hestia asked. She looked around and spotted two girls from the Order and smiled.

"Emma Pickett! You and Thea over _there, _better get your butts over _here_."

. . . . . . . .

The guys in the snowball fight were planning in Harry and Ron's room. "Those ladies won't have a chance." Sirius said confidently, falling on Harry's bed.

"I'm sure they'll find Order members to be on their team. They're not stupid you know." Remus said warningly. Sirius waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever Moony."

"Especially if they get Emma on their team." Remus said, knowing Sirius would react to that name. Sirius tensed, then sighed very dramatically.

"Oh Emma. The light in my day, the stars in my night!" Remus rolled his eyes at his best mate, but still had a fond smile on his face, where as the other guys except Harry, just looked confused. Harry was grinning, remembering that Emma was his mother's best friend in the story. He'd heard a lot about his dad, but hearing stories about Lily from her best friend would be priceless. Then he wondered where Olivia was, if she left forever after she and his dad broke up. It just made him want Sirius and Remus to tell him more.

"Huh?" Fred asked stupidly.

"Emma was Sirius's girlfriend at school. They were head over heels." Remus said. They still looked confused.

"Then why aren't they together now?" Ron asked. Sirius looked saddened.

"Word can't get out that she's with an escaped criminal guys." He said, and they understood.

"But," Sirius continued, "If we can get Peter, I can have my freedom, Emma, and the child we wish to adopt." He smiled.

"You're going to adopt a kid?" George asked, smiling.

"Yes. Emma's infertile, but she's always wanted a child. So that's what we're going to do." Sirius smiled.

"That's real nice Sirius." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry."

"Now let's kick their arses."

"You got it."

. . . . . . . .

Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Hestia, Emma, and Thea crept out of Grimmauld Place quietly. They were in an enclosed part of the yard, because Sirius wasn't supposed to be out of the house, it was more hidden for him, and they didn't want the guys to see what they were up to.

Thea was the one to build a sort of barrier in front of them. The snow was floating on top of her strawberry blond hair. "They may be the younger and fitter team, but we're a little more experienced with magic," she said as she moved ice blocks to make a barrier, "Especially since the four of us are of age."

"Fred and George are of age, so we're even on the magic part." Hermione reminded her.

"Ah, I beg to differ." Emma said teasingly, "My little Siri has the Trace back on him, and he wouldn't dare." Hermione noticed how she had a very regal, elegant aura about her. She had a somewhat dramatic voice, and one of those wise people you could learn a lot from. She smiled at Emma. She had never really met Emma before, but her intelligence was being admired by Hermione. She wondered what was going on with her and Sirius though.

She decided to ask her. "What's with you and Sirius, Emma?" Emma smiled fondly at Hermione.

"Well Hermione, we dated when we were at Hogwarts and after Hogwarts," she started, talking like she had a long story ahead of her, and they better beware, "Then he got arrested, and now, I'm happy he's back, but we can't risk getting together now. _However_, that doesn't mean I can't have a little _fun_," she unbuttoned a little of her coat, and thrusted her hips out, "and help us win the snowball fight." She winked, and they laughed.

"There's Emma for you." Thea said, and Tonks and Hestia laughed. The blonde witch just blew a kiss at them.

"You're just jealous you're not the one who had that idea."

"I absolutely love to shake my junk for people." Thea said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"Maybe for one person specifically." Emma teased. Thea, 34 years old, blushed like a school girl.

"Shut it Emma." But Hermione and Ginny were curious.

"Ok whatever." Emma said, thrusting her hip again, "Just leave it to us then, since you're saving that for someone special." she winked at Thea.

Emma was obviously joking, but Ginny had an idea pop through her head, and the next thing that she said was pure brilliance.

"Winning will take one thing only. Sex appeal."

. . . . . . . .

**I really wanted this to all be one chapter, but I really want to leave it there because I love that ending so much :) So snowball fight, part 2 coming up next! **

**So we're bringing people from the past in, and it's awesome. I thought you might like Emma and Thea entering the future, because you're probably wondering what happened to them. And why don't you take a guess at who Thea likes, and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong, I promise.**

**Emma is pretty different, yet the same as she got older, right? Not the immature teen who joked with Lily, but is still hilarious and spunky. I love her. **

**So review and tell me what you thought, and if you never want me to go back to 1995 for a chapter again, or if you do. So yeah. **

**-Amy**


	6. You Can't Even Close the Door?

**Thanks for your positive praise for last chapter! It was a fun chapter to write. I appreciate your positive feedback. I hope you don't get too attached to the future ;) Here's the next chapter, and the chapter after will be back in 1975.**

**-Amy**

**. . . . . . . .**

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus went farther into the woods to make their barrier. The woods were very exposed, with skinny little trees, and a lot of open areas. Sirius couldn't help but be a little nervous, even though he was absolutely positive nobody ever went out here. "What's the plan guys?" Ron asked. They smirked.

"We're obviously going to attack them head on. It will take them out faster." Sirius said. Remus doubted that would be smart. The girls were smarter and more strategic than that. They weren't the type to give in, but he decided not to voice his thoughts.

"Who's the biggest threat?" Ron asked. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, and came to an agreement.

"Emma. The other girls have got game, but Emma takes competing to a whole new level of insane." Sirius answered. They nodded. Emma was stubborn and very strong minded.

"So is everyone ready?" Remus asked.

"Yeah!" Sirius said.

"Totally!" Ron backed up.

"Duh." George said haughtily, "Bring it girls." He snapped his fingers in a girly way.

"I'm ready." Fred said grinning at his twin's antics.

"Let's do this!" Harry said finally.

. . . . . . . .

"Duck!" Emma shouted to the girls as they heard rustling, and immediately knew it was the boys.

They knew that the game only ended when one side surrendered. And it wasn't going to be them who surrendered. Even if they had to play dirty. And they did. Right off the bat, Emma feigned throwing a big, icy snowball to Remus, but threw it at Sirius, and it hit him right in the face.

Things seemed to be going the girls' way, until all six if the boys each threw one gigantic snowball at Emma. She had her back turned, collecting more snowballs when six hit her at once, cold seeping through her shirt, and also down it. Damn that's cold! She started freaking the hell out. She was a beast throwing snowballs at every direction, enraged because she figured out their plan. Take out the biggest threat huh? One at a time. Idiots.

"Ladies?!" She yelled at them, and gestured for them to get behind the barrier. They did and she voiced her next plan. "Ginny's plan is going into action right now. Ginny you got Harry, Hermione you got George, Tonks you have Remus, and I have Sirius. Thea and Hestia, while we get them distracted, you guys pelt them ok?" They all nodded.

Emma went in front of the barrier, where the boys smirked, with three snowballs in each hand of all six of them. Quite possible that all 36 of those snowballs could be hurled her way. But she worked some magic. She thrusted her hips at Sirius playfully. "You sure you want to do that?" She winked at him. Sirius's eyes widened considerably, and he dropped his snowballs in a trance. But the other five were still raised and ready.

It was Hermione's turn. She winked at George, and flipped her hair as she bit her lip. "Georgeeee. Are you sure?" George shut his eyes, trying uselessly to fight off Hermione, but he dropped his snowballs too.

Tonks went a different route. "Remmy, my big, bad wolf." She started, batting her eyelashes. Remus was fighting off a grin. Tonks went over to him and kissed his cheek. Down went the snowballs.

Ginny's was undoubtly the best. She whispered something in Hermione's ear. "Instead of sex appeal, pretend I'm hurt. Harry and my two brothers over there will freeze."

Hermione smirked. Ron half-heartedly chucked a snowball at Ginny, who pretended to trip over a limb because of the impact. She screamed. Hermione gasped. "Ginny, is it broken?" the sound of eighteen snowballs hitting the ground is quite funny, as Fred, Ron, and Harry looked at Ginny in concern. Ginny winked at the girls, who all had two snowballs in each hand.

At once, they started throwing snowballs at the boys until they all surrendered at once, promising never to speak to them again.

"Aw how can we make it up to you boys?" Emma said sweetly, strolling over to Sirius, and kissing him lovingly. He smiled at her.

"Hot chocolate sounds good." He said, and everyone agreed.

. . . . . . . .

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room, hands around a war, mug, faces tinged in pink. Ginny was sitting so close to Harry, she was almost on his lap. When questioned, they just said they were cold. Everyone doubted it.

"Hermione?" George whispered in the brunette's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Without thinking, she tugged her sweater a little closer to her body. She jumped, but thankfully no one noticed.

"Yes?" She asked, trying not to look directly into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Can I speak to you in my room?" He told her, blushing a little. Her face went crimson.

"In your room?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

They slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. He took her hand, making her body feel warm in a way the hot chocolate couldn't do. He sat down on his bed, and she followed him. Right onto him. _On his lap._ Her face heated. "Sorry." She apologized. He raised his eyebrows before lifting her and putting her on his lap again. He smiled.

"No worries love." Love? He mentally slapped himself. Way. To. Go. Hermione blushed again. And he was sure his face was pretty red too.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" Hermione said, eager to change the subject. George suddenly felt tongue-tied. He was going to ask her out, but he was afraid of rejection.

"I need your advice," he started off, nervous, "about a girl." Maybe he was just crazy, but he could have sworn she looked a little crestfallen.

"A girl." She clarified, her voice cracking a little.

"Yeah." George decided. "A girl."

"What girl?" Hermione asked. George's eyes widened and Hermione backtracked. "I mean - you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No, it's fine. Alicia." He lied. Alicia Spinnet was his friend who really liked hinting that she wanted to go out with him, but he was only ever interested in Hermione. But it's not like he was going to tell her that.

"What advice do you need? And why couldn't you have gotten it from Ginny?" Hermione was surprised at how bitter and spiteful her tone was, but she honestly felt heartbroken. She'd adored George for a long time. She found him hilarious and loved how easygoing and lighthearted he was. But he liked Alicia. She felt tears prickling in her eyes.

"Just a nice way to ask her out." George said, noticing the tears. Damn, did she like him? Did he just do that to her? Before he could ask her she quickly responded.

"Just ask her out with something heartfelt. Put meaning into it." She answered, her voice wavering. It may have hurt, but she would never for a second not want George to be happy. He opened his mouth to say something, but she bolted out of the room, closing the door. She ran to hers and Ginny's room and cried. For a long time.

. . . . . . . .

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, indicating to Harry's and Ron's room. Harry seriously needed to talk to Ginny. He was dating Cho, but over this Christmas Break, it was all Ginny. Everything was Ginny to him. He needed to talk to her.

Ginny loved the feeling of holding Harry's hand. It was electrifying and intense. He led her onto his bed. "Yes?" She asked him. He scooted her closer, until their noses were touching.

"Do you still feel that way about me?" He whispered.

"Oh yes."

"Good." He closed the gap between them. Ginny's eyes widened, but was quick to respond. Her stomach was on fire as his lips moved on hers. He started moving on top of her, pinning her to his bed, straddling her, all while deepening the kiss. Her hands found his hair, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ready to get on with the story Harry?" Sirius's voice interrupted them. They broke apart, staring at Sirius and Remus, who were standing in front of an, erm, open doorway. Their faces turned crimson.

"Can't even close the door, can we Harry?" Remus said, chuckling.

"I er, forgot."

"You forgot her brothers were in this house?"

"Ummm..."

"Just be happy they didn't find you two." Sirius said, smirking. "Now Harry. James and Olivia?"

Harry grinned, getting off of a very confused and embarrassed Ginny. "Huh?" She asked.

The boys' eyes widened. "Umm..."

"I'm learning about my father and his first girlfriend. And how they broke up." Harry decided to tell. He didn't want to tell anyone mainly because it was pretty personal to him, and he didn't feel comfortable sharing it with the Weasleys. But Ginny, well, erm, he just became really close to her and he was interested in sharing his experience with her. And he explained as much.

Ginny and Harry were really excited as they went to Sirius's room, and he and Remus continued. "Now, you're probably wondering what Lily does next..."

. . . . . . . .

**Hope you enjoyed! This chapter is getting me past the 10,000 words mark, which is pretty exciting ;) I'm so sorry if you didn't like Harry and Ginny's kissing scene, I don't really write those. But anyways, hope you liked the snowball fight even though it wasn't that great to me :/ I enjoyed what happened after though :) Hermione and George are so clueless and it's adorable. So next chapter is 1975 and it will be picking up at the Quidditch match, as Lily is going to talk to Olivia. Please leave a review!**

**-Amy **


	7. I'll See you Around Alright?

**I'm so sorry for the delay! Thank you for your supportive praise! :) 1975 again. So, enjoy.**

**-Amy**

**. . . . . . . .**

Lily was nervous for some reason. She didn't want to go talk to the girl over there. It scared her. It scared her a lot. But she was not one to show weakness. Not even towards Emma. So she heaved herself up and willed herself to follow Emma down the bleachers to where the girl was sitting with Remus and Peter. The girl was really cute. And she looked happy sitting with Peter and Remus. She was probably happy that she made James blush too. Grrr.

Looking around, trying to get her mind to focus on anything other than the nerves she was feeling, Lily spotted Severus on the Slytherin side of the bleachers. She found it strange that she found him handsome. He had greasy hair yes, but it was a beautiful shade of black, and his eyes were like warm caramel. She remembered the first time they met, when Lily started showing signs of magic.

. . . . . . . .

A nine year old Lily Evans was showing her sister Petunia how she could make a daisy levitate. Other things had happened to Lily, such as turning things different colors when she was angry. Anything to do with emotion, she went freaky and started making things happen that she couldn't understand. She was so curious and scared of this power that she had to seek help from her sister. She trusted her sister.

Petunia watched, and her blue eyes got wider and wider, her nose got scrunched up, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"So? What do I do? Tuney?" Lily watched in horror as Petunia snatched the daisy away.

"I'm telling Mum you're a freak Lily! A freak!" And Petunia marched off, her blond hair swinging behind her. Petunia was scared, she just didn't want Lily to see it.

Lily watched her leave sadly. Tears welled in her green orbs.

"Tuney?" Lily whispered. Her best friend had just left her. For good maybe.

"A Muggleborn? Well then." Lily whipped around at a sharp, male's voice. A boy had just spoken to her. And he called her a, a what?

"A what?" She asked curiously. The boy rolled his eyes. She blushed. She sounded so ignorant.

"Don't worry. You weren't supposed to know." He said reassuringly. He was cute to Lily. Really cute. Tall, really tall, pale, chiseled features, wonderful brown eyes. And he had spoken to her. Lily Evans. Neighborhood freak. And he held his hand out for Lily to take. Lily looked at it skeptically.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to explain to you why you can make that daisy levitate." Lily's eyes widened and she took the stranger's hand, and he led her far into the woods, into a clearing that had a pond. He sat, and gestured that she should to the same. She was still scared. He was a stranger, but if he could explain why she could do what she could do, then she was going to listen to him.

"I'm Lily." She said, holding out a dainty little hand. He smirked and shook it with his own.

"Severus." He said before picking up a rock and skipping it among the pond. It skipped four times.

"Aren't you going to show me why - ?" She cut herself off as Severus picked up a carnation.

"Make me angry." He told her. She was puzzled.

"Huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"Make me angry. Witches and wizards only do magic when they're feeling a strong emotion, mostly if they're angry or sad." Lily's eyes widened recognition. That's what she did. But she looked doubtful. She didn't know if she could make Severus angry, she wasn't that type of person. He smirked as if he knew what she was thinking. "It's not hard to make me angry."

"Fine then." Lily said haughtily, ready to show him up. She picked up a stone and threw it at him. It hit him in the nose. She felt horrible as soon as she done it. Oh why did she do that? But before she could get to far in her guilt, she was looking, amazed, at Severus's carnation. The pink flower was floating, and blooming as it did so.

"Yeah. Great job." His voice was wavering, and he was holding his nose.

"Looks like I made you upset instead of angry." Lily mused. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You think?"

"I'm sorry I threw a rock at you." She said shyly.

"It's ok." He smirked at the adorable girl in front of him.

"Now what?"

"I'm going to tell you about the wizard world."

"Where people like me live?"

"Exactly."

And Severus told her about Hogwarts, and famous witches and wizards, but he strayed from talking about wizard blood from her. No she had to find that out the hard way. But she knew Severus would never disrespect her in that way.

. . . . . . . .

Lily waved at him, trying to catch his eye. He saw her, smiled and waved back. "I'll never understand how you can be friends with him." Marlene said. Emma glared at her, backing Lily up.

"He was her first friend, and if he's never done anything wrong to her, then I don't see a problem. Do you?" Emma said hotly.

"Feisty." Lily remarked to Emma, raising her eyebrow. Emma winked.

"You know it."

Marlene and Alice had went back to their seats. Lily guessed they didn't really care for meeting this girl. Lily didn't either really, but she wasn't going to let Emma win.

Emma was waving at Sirius, who was flying by them, chasing a bludger, all the while guiding Lily forward by her arm. A little too roughly because Lily felt herself being thrown forward, stumbling and falling right under the girl. She'd always been clumsy, but really?

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" The girl said kneeling down and helping Lily off the ground, her gaze sympathetic. Lily felt embarrassed, and her face was probably fifty shades of red. It certainly felt like it. And she had hit her nose hard on the floor of the bleachers, causing it to bleed. Great. Just great.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing!" The girl said, offering her hand. Lily really didn't want to, but he nose was bleeding fast, and everyone was staring at her, so she took the girl's hand.

The girl led her out of the stands, curls swinging behind her. She was a girl next door kind of cute, someone Lily could see herself being friends with. She was going to say something, thanks probably, to the girl who just saved her from public humiliation, but she didn't know where to start. She didn't need to however because she introduced herself.

"I'm Olivia Declan. I'm a fourth year Hufflepuff. You're Lily Evans." It wasn't a question, the girl knew who she was, and that was that.

"Y-yeah, hi O-olivia." Lily stuttered, mentally cursing herself because of it. Why was she so nervous? "Thank you for saving me back there." Lily told Olivia gratefully. Olivia nodded.

"No problem. I'm used to being humiliated. It's not a good feeling." Olivia said. No shit. Lily wanted nothing more than to ask her what was going on with her and James, but that hardly seemed appropriate. She went another route instead.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked Olivia. Olivia looked surprised.

"Well everyone knows who you are." She said smiling at Lily, wondering how she didn't know. "Plus James likes to talk about you." She said, then something dawned on her face. "I mean he's my tutor! We aren't together or anything." She added, blushing a deep red. Lily cracked a smile.

"I know. I assumed anyway. Why would you care to tell me if you guys were together?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well James has obviously fancied you forever." She said, secretly wondering how on earth Lily didn't know. Then Olivia noticed just how fast Lily's nose was bleeding.

"Hurry Lily, the hospital wing is just down the hall." she told the redhead. Lily nodded and walked down the hallway, head tilted way up to the ceiling. It was quite comical actually.

Madam Pomfrey fixed Lily's nose in about two seconds, telling her to watch her step next time, causing her to go red again. Olivia laughed at how red she gets so easily.

Oliva waited for Lily, and they walked back down to the Quidditch pitch together, making small talk on the way.

"So Olivia, do you think Hufflepuff has a chance for the Quidditch Cup?"

"No."

"Well ok then. Have you ever considered trying out?"

"Yes actually. I think I'll try out next year."

"Good for you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

The chatter was very awkward, and they were happy to get back to the Quidditch Pitch. James would probably die if he saw them talking together.

"Well we're here Lily."

"Yeah."

"I hope to see you around sometime."

"Me too."

"Well bye."

"Bye."

And they made their way back to their respective spots in the stands. Peter and Remus had saved Olivia's spot, as well as Emma for Lily.

Peter and Remus greeted Olivia back kindly. "So, you like Lily?"

"Yeah she's great." Olivia replied. "Is she usually that jumpy?"

"No. Never." Remus answered.

"Strange."

"Yeah."

"Wonder what made her act like that."

"Me too."

"Guess we'll never know." Olivia said.

"Yeah probably." Remus agreed. They watched as James scored ten points for Gyrffindor.

"Look at James go! He's great!" Olivia said, cheering James on.

The game ended, and Gryffindor won! James came over to where the three were sitting and wrapped Olivia in a warm, lingering hug.

"Congrats James." She told him. He smiled at her. She was a cutie.

"Thanks Via. I can't wait for Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Me either James, me either."

. . . . . . . .

**I am so sorry about the delay! I went to Canton, which wasn't that great, I saw my principal. -_- Anyway, I've just been really busy and I'm sorry. I also have a new fandom and I'll probably write a fanfiction about it maybe. Spider-Man. I'm probably the only girl obsessed with Spider-Man like I am. Anyway this chapter was adorable right? :) Lily and Olivia together would be James's dream eh? ;) Anyway hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!**

**-Amy**


	8. I'm Sneaky, I Just Don't Get Caught

**Thanks so much for your support last chapter! I'm really sorry for the delay, it was just because of... life. Life is hard sometimes :( But this is a really long chapter, so I guess I made up for it ;) I'm guessing I'll be updating every two weeks with a chapter about this long. Sound good? I think this will pretty much be a good schedule for me.**

**It made me really happy to see that you're enjoying my story so much! :) I'm almost at 40 reviews, so please review! Next chapter is Hogsmeade.**

** Also, I have made some changes in previous chapters because of some mistakes I made. Like how in the third chapter Eloise wouldn't sign her Hogsmeade slip, but she's somehow going with James. I'm really sorry. She'll be sneaking out with Thea ;) And don't be surprised if Thea wants to shake her junk in this chapter ;) Now on with the chapter!**

**-Amy **

**. . . . . . . .**

Gryffindors had to be the wildest people ever. Hufflepuffs would never even dream about doing what the lions were doing. The dance moves were very scandalous, and most of them were being very inappropriate with their actions. Olivia was overwhelmed at their rowdiness. She calmed down when she felt James's reassuring arm wrap around her waist tightly. He had obviously noticed her distress.

"Don't worry Via. In a couple hours, they'll be so wasted, they will pass out," he told her, referring to the crazy people she was staring at. At her aghast look, he quickly continued, "or ya know..." he finished awkwardly. Olivia wasn't very assured.

"Thanks James, I feel _so_ much better now." She said really sarcastically. He smirked.

"I have a feeling that you didn't mean that." He said cheekily. Olivia rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly. James was biting his lip nervously. Her smile was so infectious, and he loved it when he brought it on her face. He smirked as he suddenly thought of something devious.

"I'm going to leave you to make friends now," he told her, ignoring the glare she was giving him, "but I'll meet up with you later." And he was gone. He was too far away for her to call to him. She sighed as she lost him in the crowd. _Bastard_. She knew he was just trying to help her socialize though. She took a deep breath before walking over to the refreshments, and finding her courage, grabbed a firewhiskey.

"Can you pass me one of those please?" a voice asked her. Olivia turned. A pretty girl was standing there. Olivia quickly nodded, grabbing one for her. "Thanks." she looked grateful. "My ex is over me, and I have a feeling I'm going to need this as he tries to shag Grace McAdams tonight." her voice was bitter, and she took a huge gulp of firewhiskey, before holding out her hand. "Michelle Broshek. I'm a sixth year."

Olivia took her hand. "Olivia Declan. Fourth year Hufflepuff." Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Puffs rarely get invited to these types of parties..." She mused. Olivia felt embarrassed as Michelle went on. "And grabbing a firewhiskey?"

As if taking that remark as a challenge, Olivia lifted the firewhiskey to her lips, and sipped it. It burned her throat and it went up her nose. She yelped, holding the firewhiskey out in front of her at arm's length. She coughed and her eyes watered. Michelle was chuckling.

"The first sip is the worst. I remember I had my first sip in third year, and I took a bigger gulp than I should have. It wasn't pretty." Michelle shuddered, as if the memory haunted her. She changed the subject quickly as Olivia took another sip, and it was better than the first. "Who invited you here Olivia?" she said, making small talk.

"James Potter invited me." She explained, half expecting Michelle to laugh in her face and think she was lying. But Michelle didn't.

"Nice. He's great. Like a little brother," she commented. "How do you know him?" Olivia's face went red.

"He's my tutor for Transfiguration." she explained, still embarrassed about how she needed a tutor. Michelle seemed to pick up on this.

"No reason to be embarrassed to have a tutor. In third year, I was really horrible at Potions and I needed a tutor too." the witch told her empathetically. Olivia smiled.

"Thank you, I was feeling like I was the only one." She confessed, a little ashamed actually, thinking she had it worse than everybody. Michelle nodded.

"No problem. And don't worry, that year I got a tutor, I had an 'O' in Potions. Great right?"

"Yeah, amazing. I'd love to be able to do that, I'm already improving. And I happen to really love Potions. I'm actually going to start taking it with fifth year Gryffindors." she told Michelle, feeling the firewhiskey loosening her up.

"That's awesome! I was just offered the same opportunity for Charms, and I was so—" she was cut off by a loud voice.

"Grace McAdams! Now that you've gotten a few drinks in you, I'd like to ask you to follow me up to my dormitory." an obnoxious slurred voice called to a brunette in a skimpy skirt. Grace McAdams looked hammered, and she blindly stumbled after a much more sober ex-boyfriend of Michelle's. Michelle's face hardened into a scowl.

"He's such a bastard! It's only been two days since we broke up." she told Olivia. Olivia frowned.

"He looks so much more sober than her! Is she going to be alright?" She asked in concern for Grace McAdams. Michelle nodded.

"As twisted he may be, he'll probably just hook up with her." she said. Olivia nodded. She was in fourth year and she'd never even kissed a guy. She wasn't telling Michelle that though.

After a couple of hours, long after Michelle had retired to bed, Olivia was having her fourth firewhiskey. James noticed the girl stumbling around, and he quickly snatched it from her hands. "Via, you've had quite enough."

To his surprise, she grabbed his tie and yanked his face down to meet hers. Her eyes were very bright. "Jamie, ya don't mean that, you want me to stay right?" Her hands were running all down James's body, and he found himself speechless.

"V-Vi-Vi-Via! Stop!" he screeched as she bit his ear, "I have to get you back to your dormitory." He picked her up bridal-style, and carried her out of the portrait hole. But a drunk Olivia was relentless on shagging him apparently.

"Jamessss. Pleaseeee." She whined in his ear, before blowing into it. He dropped her on the ground quickly, his breathing getting fast. He so wanted to do what she was asking, to pin her against the wall and have his way with her, but she was so drunk, and he would never dream of taking advantage of her like that.

He soon had dragged her to the Hufflepuff common room, only knowing where it was because she'd directed him to it before. He was relieved to find a Hufflepuff student still standing out there. "Hey man? Can you take her in? I don't know the password." The guy nodded, taking Olivia's arm.

"Is she really hammered?" He asked curiously. James nodded. He didn't like the look the stranger was giving her at all. His Via.

"But take advantage of her in any way, I swear I will find out, and come hunt your arse dow—"

"Ok man, chill!" The dude told him. James glared at him one last time before leaving.

He storms into his dormitory, where all of his friends are still up amazingly.

"What's got you all hot and flustered?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. James realized he was still panting.

"A drunk Via." He said flatly. His friends bursted into laughter.

"Shit man, what'd she do?" Remus asked.

He recounted everything Olivia did, and by the end of his story, every last one of them was laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, a _very_ cold shower is calling my name."

**. . . . . . . .**

"Liv? Liv!" Olivia felt a sting on her face the next morning, as a pillow hit it, and looked at said girl who threw it. Thea tried to look as innocent as possible, but she let a ghost of a smirk appear on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but it's Hogsmeade weekend." Olivia went numb with shock. She had completely forgotten. She had gone to the Gryffindor party after the game, and it slipped her mind. Oddly enough, she barely remembered anything from the party. It was a big blur. She remembered Michelle though. She had no idea how she ended back up in her room though. She asked Thea. Thea laughed.

"I saw Josh Graham leading you into the common room, where I was studying, and he had this perverted look on his face, an—"

"Ew, he didn't touch me did he?" Olivia screeched, scrunching her nose up. That guy was so disgusting. Thea giggled, but shook her head.

"I noticed how drunk you were, and I took you away from him, and asked him where he found her. Apparently James brought you up here after the party. Josh said he threatened him too."

"Threatened?"

"Yeah. I told you he looked perverted."

"So I was really drunk?"

"Yep, first time right?"

"Yep." Olivia sat up, and nearly wretched. She felt awful.

"Hungover ey?" Olivia nodded, turning green. She felt and probably looked like a zombie. Thea noticed the look on her face, and went to grab something from the bathroom. It was a vial, and she chucked it at Olivia. "I've been hungover a lot. That's a useful potion." Olivia sipped it, and she felt a whole lot better.

"Wow. Magic is awesome," she stated. Thea nodded. Olivia thought of something. "And exactly how many times has your arse been hungover?" Thea laughed.

"More than you would think," she answered, then looked at Olivia seriously. "You need to get up so you can meet lover boy." She told Olivia teasingly, referring to James.

Olivia nodded, and jumped out of bed, and she and Thea helped each other get ready. Thea was going with her to meet the Marauders at Hogsmeade. Olivia thought about how Eloise never would sign her permission slip, but Thea told her to relax, and that there was another way for her to get to Hogsmeade.

Olivia trusted her friend enough, and followed the girl after they were both ready. She took a detour, and went in so many directions in the castle, that Olivia was getting dizzy. She was fairly light-headed and was panting when Thea finally stopped. Merlin, she was pathetic. She didn't pay attention to where they were because she was seeing dots. She officially hated Thea.

"You have to start running with me in the mornings Liv. You're a runner, you're just not in shape."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Thea ignored her, and starting crawling through a tunnel that Olivia didn't notice was there, and started pulling Olivia along after her. "This leads to Honeyduke's." She explained.

"How did you know where this was?"

"I'm not all that innocent Liv. The sorting hat was torn about whether to put me in Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

"How the hell does that happen?"

"Be loyal _and_ cunning."

"So why Hufflepuff in the end?"

"I'm a Muggleborn."

"Makes sense."

"Right?"

They continued crawling in silence. Olivia became really glad that she had worn jeans instead of a skirt. Merlin knows how bloody her knees would be if she hadn't.

"... How much longer?" Olivia whined after a couple of minutes.

"Shut the hell up, we're almost there."

"Ok."

And they were, Thea started climbing a ladder, and Olivia followed her. Thea closed the door in which they had come from. "We're in Honeyduke's Liv!"

"Yay!" She followed Thea to the front of the store. There were hundreds of options of candy along the wall. It was incredible how many there were. Olivia's mouth was agape.

"Close your mouth, we're getting stares." Thea whispered. Olivia blushed.

"Sorry."

"What time did you say James said to meet at the Three Broomsticks?" Thea asked her.

"Noon."

"It's almost noon now, we should get going," Thea told her. Olivia nodded in agreement as Thea continued, "I can't wait to see your face when you have a sip of butterbeer."

"Is it good?"

"You'll see."

"Damn."

"Come on, the faster you go, the sooner you'll find out."

Thea lead her along before stopping suddenly, making Olivia stumble into her awkwardly. "What is it?"

"He is so sexy." Thea said to Olivia, staring at someone. Olivia followed her gaze, and gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Severus Snape! He's supposed to be seriously into the dark arts!"

"I don't care, he's mysterious. I love it."

"So you'd shake your junk for him?"

"Absolutely."

"_Gross_."

. . . . . . . .

James still felt a little flustered at Olivia's behavior the night before. The emotions he'd felt were unreal. Merlin knows that when he saw her, his face is going to turn crimson.

"James, remember, she was wasted, she's not going to remember what she did." Remus said assuringly to James while fixing his tie. Sirius had to have a little crack at it.

"Yeah, she's not going to remember if she hooked up with that perv that was looking at her."

"Shut up Sirius, and I swear, if he touched her—"

"We got it Papa Bear," Remus cut him off, rolling his eyes. They looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes again, "It's a muggle saying."

"Ohhh." They chorused.

"Well let's go."

The Marauders entered Hogsmeade, and made their way to the Three Broomsticks. They got a big booth that would have enough room for Olivia and her friend. The lovely bartender, Rosemerta, a young, curvy, twenty year old, came to take their order.

"What can I get you today boys?" She asked in her sugary sweet voice.

"Six butterbeers darling." Sirius said, winking at her. Rosemerta rolled her eyes at him.

"Coming right up."

"Where are those girls?" Remus asked after a little bit.

"Right here." They heard a voice say. Olivia smiled widely and hugged James, who turned crimson as expected, but hugged her back. His friends sniggered. He glared. They looked at the pretty new face looking at them. Olivia's friend had long reddish hair, blue eyes, and was pretty tall and lanky.

"I'm Thea Smith," she said, "And don't bother to introduce yourselves, I know who the hell you are." Olivia snorted, and the Marauders put their hands down, which had been raised to do exactly that.

"You remind me of Emma." Sirius mused. All of the Marauders looked at him at the same time, with a look of realization on their faces.

"I KNOW!—"

"I was just thinking of that, totally—"

"Took the words right out of my mouth—"

"Who's Emma?" Thea asked flatly. Olivia snorted again.

"The love of my life." Sirius answered.

"That's nice."

Rosemerta came back with their drinks. She smiled at Thea and Olivia, before going to take some third years' orders.

Thea looked at Olivia closely, as the girl fingered her butterbeer, before getting the boys' attention. "Boys, Liv here is about to take her first sip of butterbeer ever." Their eyes widened.

"First sip! Shit."

Olivia blushed at their stares, but she picked up the mug that contained the liquid and took a tentative sip. Wow, it was good. It tasted like caramel mostly, but had some bits of honey in the flavor, and that, plus he fizziness of it, it was the best thing ever. She looked pointedly at the people staring at her.

"Sooo?" Thea asked her best friend. Olivia raised an eyebrow, before lifting the mug, and taking a huge gulp. They laughed.

"Answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it does." Thea replied.

"How can that be your first sip? It's your fourth year!" James exclaimed, clearly shocked. She giggled at his face. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

"My aunt, I live with her, she's a muggle, and she won't sign my Hogsmeade slip! Thea helped me sneak out through a hidden tunnel that lead to Honeyduke's."

The Marauders looked at Thea in awe. "How'd you find it? We thought we were the only ones who knew about that." Sirius asked.

"You boys can't obviously believe you're the only ones who are sneaky," Thea laughed, "No, I'm sneaky. The only difference is that I haven't been caught." She said in mock-cockiness, showing them that she was only joking.

"Wow. You should come with us when we're pranking sometime." Remus said. Thea got into a conversation with Sirius, Remus, and Peter about pranking. James however was looking at Olivia in concern. She was avoiding his gaze.

He lifted her chin, and forced her to look at him. "You live with your aunt?" He whispered. How had he not known that? He was really close to Olivia, and he thought he'd gained her trust. Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Can we talk about this outside please?" She asked him pleadingly. He nodded, and they slid out of the booth, without their friends noticing.

They walked in silence, the sound of crunching leaves and the autumn air being enough to keep them quiet until they got to a clearing in the woods where James sat on a log, gesturing for Olivia to do the same.

"Please explain to me why I didn't know." James asked quietly. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed, her breath showing up in the cool air.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Honestly. I told Thea because she's my best friend, and I didn't want to tell you, because it would complicate things between us."

"I could have shown you that tunnel Via. But I didn't know. I thought we were close. I thought I knew you better than this, but I guess I don't really know you at all." his tone was bitter. He was shocked when her reply was scornful.

"I don't have to tell you everything James! And don't pull that bullshit, because you probably know more about me than I do about you!"

"You know how I live and who I live with! I don't even know that about you!"

"Why does it matter!?"

"Because I finally thought I was getting somewhere with you! I thought I had finally earned your complete trust! I thought I knew all that there was to know!" They were standing up and shouting at each other now. Their faces were red in anger.

"So I'm just a project. All you wanted with me was to find out my deepest, darkest secrets that I've never told anyone about. I thought you cared about me James," Olivia said sadly. She sounded broken. Her voice became a whisper, "I have never opened up to anyone about _anything_ until you and Thea came along. I've had all these pent up emotions that know one knows about. I have secrets. My mom left me when I was very young and my dad, my only friend, died last year. I'm sorry you didn't know that. Thea _doesn't_ know that," She was shaking in rage and disbelief. James was speechless. Olivia went on.

"I don't even live with my aunt like I told Thea. I live with my stepmom and my stepsisters. I was really lonely. I still am very lonely. Just not as much." her tone had calmed down, but the air around them was chill and tense. Finding her anger again Olivia started shouting again.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN RESPOND TO MY DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET!" You are such a bas—!" She was cut off by a pair lips meeting hers.

She was frozen for a second, but she responded quickly, putting her arms around James's neck. James deepened it, and since Olivia was a whole foot shorter than him, he lifted her up to his height, and she put her legs around his waist. James poured all of his pent up emotions into his kiss with Olivia. He dropped his hands lower, running them up her thighs. Olivia felt like her legs were on fire as James touched them.

They snogged for a very long time, before they broke apart. "You have know idea how long I've wanted to do that." James whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea." She whispered back.

"Are we together now?"

"Duh, Potter."

. . . . . . . .

**40 reviews? I know you have something to say about this chapter... So please review, reviews make me happy. **


	9. Bitchy Cousins and Scary Trailer Parks

**Oh my gosh thank you! I got more reviews than ever for last chapter! I took what you guys said in account. One reviewer said that they'd wish I'd just stick to the Marauders's era instead of going back to the future. It was sooo fun to write, but I can see where that could get confusing and I'll just not do it as often ;) but they really are fun to write.**

**Anyway, I'm so so so sorry about the delay on this update, I had major writer's block. And I had a bunch of drama, so sorry. I'll be quicker with the next update. And this chapter is also really short, and not very good in my opinion. Sorry, but I promise that next chapter is already forming in my mind perfectly ;)**

**Also, we have a major problem...**

**We need a ship name. Suggestions are welcome :)**

**-Amy**

**. . . . . . . .**

James and Olivia walked through the woods, smiles in their faces, and their fingers interlocked. They were finally together. They had a reason to be smiling.**  
><strong>

"Hey James?" Olivia said to James after a comfortable silence. He looked at her as if telling her to continue, while tracing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Yeah Via?"

"Thank you." James smiled at her.

"For what?"

"Making this the best birthday I've ever had." Olivia answered. James stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why the hell did you not tell me it was your birthday?" Olivia blushed and looked down, as if embarrassed.

"I kinda don't really celebrate it that much..." She answered, trailing of as she noticed the look on James's face.

"How can you not celebrate your birthday? It's just not possible—"

"I don't know why James, I just don't. _Drop it_." she said sharply, and James's bit his tongue to prevent him from retorting. Merlin, he still had a long way to go with her, but he was more than willing to wait. She was surprised at herself for her snappiness, but she wasn't comfortable with the topic. Her birthday just wasn't celebrated. She wasn't important enough to Eloise, Bella, or Sami. She let out a sigh of relief when James did drop it.

"Fine. Happy birthday love." He told her sweetly, putting his hands on her cheeks, and kissing her nose. She blushed again, but smiled. She loved being treated so nicely by someone. She'd never felt this important, this loved, this _wanted_. It almost made her cry, but she just looked at James lovingly, before being a little playful with him.

"Thank you. It feels good to be fifteen. I'm the same age as you!" she said haughtily, taking all the times he'd teased her for being younger than him, and throwing it back in his face with a smirk.

"My birthday is in March. Then I'll be older again." James stated, smirking at her indignant face.

"Well I'm still the same age for now."

"Yeah. _Now_."

"Shut up James." Olivia pouted, crossing her arms angrily. James put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I love to see you riled up. You look fit when you do that." he told her, grinning boyishly as she blushed, before kissing her again soft and slowly.

"Again, thank you James. You've already made my life so much happier."

"It's my pleasure Via, and for the record, you've made mine happier too."

. . . . . . . .

Lily and Emma watched the two the next day, making it very obvious they were a couple. Most of the students had no idea who Olivia Declan was, until she strolled into the Great Hall that morning on the _great_ James Potter's arm.

Lily had discovered that she was indeed jealous of Olivia, and had told Emma. While upset, she couldn't find it in her to hate Olivia. You can't possibly hate someone so sweet and genuine. Emma did what she could, but since she and Sirius were also official, it didn't help much.

Lily just felt like she had a cloud over her at all times, dampening her mood. She had cried a little, no a lot, because he had after all, fancied her forever and she'd turned him down several times. She was such an _idiot_. And she was now paying the price for her stupidity. She saw people taking second glances at her in the hall, it was like she'd grown another head. But she supposed she looked awful, with the heartbreak she was going to through. She wished she could ask Tuney for advice. Oh Tuney... Lily wished Petunia still liked her, because she could use her older sister's advice about this.

Instead, Lily flooed her mum. Lily never flooed her mum because nothing really ever went wrong in Lily's life. She was flooing her in the kitchen, because she was afraid someone would overhear in the common room. A house elf named Nealy was getting her a snack. She wasn't surprised when her mum immediately answered.

Willow Evans was beautiful. While Lily got her fiery locks from her grandmother, she got pretty much everything else from her mother. Bright emerald eyes, porcelain skin, slightly upturned nose, freckles, and they had the same, tall, curvy, willowy figure. Her mum looked like an older, blond version of Lily.

When she saw how Lily looked, her face became one of concern. "Lils! What's wrong with you?"

Everything came pouring out of Lily's mouth, and she cried big fat tears down her cheeks, and falling on her night gown. Her heart had felt broken for so long, and she'd kept all of her emotions pent up inside of her. When she was done, her mum was crying too.

"Oh Lily, I don't know how you're feeling, but I know it felt good to get all of that out." Lily nodded in agreement with her mother's words.

Nealy came back with a glass of milk and chocolate chip cookies. They were warm, soft, and gooey. "I can't heal a broken heart," the house elf said, "but I can take some of the pain away." Lily smiled a watery smile at the elf.

She talked to her mother some more, but it was about happy things. How Emma and Sirius were doing, what kind of gown Petunia was getting for her school ball, how horrible her new walrus of a boyfriend, Vernon was.

Never once did they mention James or Olivia again.

. . . . . . . .

Olivia bit her lip, drawing blood, while staring at the letter in front of her, horrified.

_Olivia,_

_You'll need to come home for Christmas Break for a couple of days because Mum is sick, and your lazy arse needs to help. Mum says you don't have a choice. _

_From,_

_Sami and Bella_

Typical. She was going to spend the holiday at Hogwarts with Thea and James, but her family obviously has other ideas.

Before she started banging her head against the common room window, Olivia tried to think about the positives. At least it wasn't the whole break. Just two days. Just two days. _  
><em>

That's what Olivia told herself as she packed her stuff, most of it new, from when Thea took her shopping, saying that she dressed like she was a grown man, with her big clothes. She smiled fondly, just thinking about Thea. Her spunky best friend was probably off trying to court Severus Snape. She didn't like the idea of them together, but she knew there was no stopping Thea when she wanted to do something. Snape didn't know who Thea was, but Thea was sure he would love her.

"We'll balance each other out," Thea had told Olivia, "He'll be dark and mysterious and I'll be loud and bold. That's how we'll work."

She had sounded so confident when she said it, but Olivia still wasn't sure. She didn't want to see Thea get hurt. It would hurt Olivia too. But not as much as Olivia would hurt Snape. Olivia wasn't one to stir stuff up, but if you messed with Thea, James, the Marauders, heck even Lily, she was bound to do something. She cared about every single one of them, in different ways, but Olivia wasn't a Hufflepuff for nothing. She had your back.

She just wished someone had hers for the next two days...

. . . . . . . .

James wanted to go with her, but Olivia flat out refused, saying Eloise was far too sick. But Olivia just didn't want James to see how her life at home really was.

Sami and Bella picked her up from platform 9 ¾, with scowls on their faces. Looks like nothing has changed. They were fraternal twins and the worst people you will ever meet. They were rude, obnoxious, and arrogant. They also smoked as much as Eloise, despite being just a year older than Olivia.

Bella, a heavy blond girl, snatched Olivia's bag and through it in the trunk of the car carelessly. Sami, petite, and an actually pretty blond, just stood there and rolled her eyes, as she took her cigarette out of her mouth and blew the smoke in Olivia's face. She coughed. Sami smirked.

Olivia liked to think of herself as Cinderella. With her evil stepmother and sisters. But it looked like no godmother was coming to her rescue. At least she had her Prince James. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, something Bella unfortunately noticed.

"Whatcha smiling at, bitch?" She asked. Olivia rolled her eyes and ignored her. She was past being scared of Sami and Bella. They hardly ever abused her anymore because Olivia somehow found a way to get past them every time. They couldn't get to her anymore, which she knew frustrated them, but didn't stop them from prying in her personal business.

"You'll answer her!" Sami said, but Olivia flipped her off.

"Fuck you." Olivia told her.

Bella immediately pulled the car over, causing Olivia to jerk forwards. "You can walk home." and Olivia didn't protest, just got out of the car, and watched as Bella and Sami drove off.

Olivia was fuming, and she just stood there for a second, breathing hard, hands shaking. They had left her in the cold with her thin gray sweater and ripped skinny blue jeans. She began walking after a minute, knowing where her house was by heart. They lived in a very shabby neighborhood and trailer park, where everyone was just as creepy and rude as Eloise, Bella, and Sami.

The long strip of road that led to her house, the distant barking of rabid dogs on leashes behind her, along with the sound of a shotgun not too far from where Olivia was. It was very scary to walk alone in this neighborhood, and even after Olivia had done it so many times, it was still just as scary as before.

She finally arrived at her trailer-house after twenty minutes, and knocked on the screen door timidly. Sami opened it, and pulled her by the wrist inside, very roughly. Despite the cold temperature, Sami wore a blue, clingy tank top and white short shorts.

"Why do you even need my help?" Olivia asked her, "How sick is she?"

Sami scowled. "Not deathly, but you're better at nursing than we are."

"Why the hell does that matter? Get a doctor." Olivia knew they couldn't afford one, but she wasn't feeling very sympathetic after having to walk to her own house. Sami glared at her, and slapped her in the face.

"Shut up. Go and unpack, we'll let you know when you need to come down and check Mum's fever."

Olivia's room was really small, just having a twin bed in it and dresser. She unpacked the little she had in her suitcase. She put a moving picture of her and James on her dresser. The wind was blowing her curly hair back, and James was kissing her on the cheek. Thea was taking the picture, and she was laughing, causing the camera to shake slightly as she took the picture. She watched it again. And again. And again. Olivia loved that picture so much. She, Thea, James, and the rest of the Marauders had been hanging out by the lake under a tree. The lake was frozen solid, but they were enjoying the cool air and each other's company.

Sami barged in her room as she was admiring the picture. "Olivia, Mum needs you to—" she cut herself off, looking at the picture that was in a frame on her dresser. For once, Sami didn't look mean, she looked... curious.

"Yes?" Olivia asked dismissively, covering the picture up by standing in front of it.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sami asked.

"Yeah." Olivia answered. She expected Sami to say something rude, like how she was probably just a pity girlfriend, but she didn't.

"He's really handsome. That's a cute picture." She told Olivia. Olivia was surprised, but she smiled at Sami.

"Thank you." Olivia said kindly.

"Anyway, Mum's fever?" Sami asked, straying away from the topic. Olivia nodded, and she followed her out the door. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad.

. . . . . . . .

**50 reviews? Love you guys!**


End file.
